Tables have turned
by firerat5702
Summary: Kurama and Karasu had know each other in the past where Youku had been the crows pet. Now a century later after the tormentor Karasu is turned human and put in the care of Kurama. Warning rape I do not own Yu YU hakusho and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

The crowed screeched and yelled, demanding blood from the two fighters. Their voice filled the stadium drowning out any other sound. The audience threw food and screamed as loud as they could, wanting the much awaited fight to begin. Slowly there noise died down as the fighters made their way to the arena, now there was nothing but a suspenseful silence.

Both fighters stared each other down, testing the others bravery and courage. Their eyes locked on each other, daring the other to make the first move.

Kurama stood on the platform. He stared at the tall dark haired man that stood in front of him no doubt smirking at him through his mask. The anger and hatred he held towards this man was un-measurable. But like always he maintained his composure. His wrath would be unleashed in the fight.

He wasn't foolish enough to believe he could win this fight by just using pure rage. No, he had to be smart and use his head. He was already thinking of multiple plans to defeat his opponent.

Karasu was going to die today by his hands. An encounter he had been waiting for, for over a century. He had a debt to pay to the crow and he was planning on repaying it with interest.

"It's been while hasn't it my pet." He said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes, his fist clenching into a tight fist, which wanted nothing more than to connect with the crows face.

"You confuse me with Youko"

"Maybe, but you do retain some of his memories. Don't tell me my little pet has forgotten about me."

"Maybe you're not worth remembering." The red head commented.

"I guess I'll just have to jog your memory. You have no idea how much I missed my little kit." He sneered.

Kurama gritted his teeth. Past memories were coming back. He had fought so hard to forget but as soon as he saw the crow they all came rushing back.

**Flashback**

Youko lay injured and beaten on the ground. His body ached and fresh blood dripped out his wounds. His surroundings were a cold wet floor and hard stone walls that let in a chilling breeze. No light entered the small dim room, the only sound he heard was the drops of water falling from the leaky ceiling behind the bars in his cell and the rumbling sounds that his stomach would make. His hunger pains almost hurt more than his other injuries.

It's been so long since he seen the sun. The cold darkness of this torture chamber was the only place he known for the last couple of years. He had started to forget what simple things like flowers and clouds looked like. How he missed the smell of a rose blossoming or to hear the gentle current of a small stream rushing by. In here the closes thing he got to that was the smell of his own blood and filth. Sometimes he hears thunder, but because he was so deep underground it had to be a big storm for the sound to reach him.

Yuko coughed violently. When he looked at his hands he saw blood covering them. He really hoped the blood was from his injuries and not that he was getting sick. It really was a miracle that he hadn't died of an infection or disease yet. He was kept in such awful conditions. It was so bad that every muscle in his body would hurt when he took a deep breath.

The door to his cell opened and his tormentor walked in. Calmly he walked over to the fox the sitting and stood next to him.

"Did you finally learn your lesson? No matter how many times you try to escape you will never get away. You think after so many years you finally learn."

When Youku didn't respond he kicked him hard in his broken ribs. The silver haired cried out in pain. He pulled against his bounding's. The metal cuffs cut into his wrist. He was completely trapped and completely venerable to the sadist demon.

"Answer me fox. Did you learn your lesson?" Karasu growled.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry. Please do not punish me anymore." He didn't like begging but he knew it pleased Karasu and would probably lessen his punishment.

Karasu kicked him repeatedly, enjoying the cries of anguish coming from the kitsune. His foot slammed into the already bruised and broken ribs of the fox without any hesitation or remorse. The pain he caused the other was arousing and each scream he ripped from the all so stubborn and prideful fox demon fed his sadist desires. It had been so long since he had found someone he took interested in. He had been searching for a new toy for quiet sometime and just his luck that he would find a cute little fox trying to steal his ruby ring right off his finger as he slept. He still couldn't believe the fox had gotten that close to him without waking him. He would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for his tail brushing against his nose and waking Karasu up. Long story short he had captured the fox and held him prisoner in his dungeon.

"On your knees" he ordered.

Slowly Youku lifted his hurting body till he was on his knees crouching. The chains kept his low to the ground and close to the wall. Plus his bones were stiff from being forced to stay in one position for so long. It took a lot of his strength just to do that.

"Now, dose my little pet want to be fed today?"

"Yes Master, very much." Yuko hated himself for giving in to the crow. He had fought so hard to resist and break free of the others control. He was a creature meant to roam free in the wild and hunt and steal to his heart's content. He felt so broken and helpless now.

Karasu pulled out a banana from his bag. He peeled it and threw the skin to the floor.

"Open up."

Youku opened his mouth and the banana was slowly pushed in half way. He didn't dare bite it, no, Karasu wanted to have his fun with him first. He had done this dozens of times before. He would push the banana all the way down his throat and thrust it in before making Youku swallow it whole.

"You're getting good at this my pet. Before you use to gag every time I went too deep." He pushed the banana in and out of the others mouth.

Youku closed his eyes. This was so humiliating. He could see the sadist smile on the crows face. He enjoyed his misery. He got off on it.

"Now swallow" he ordered.

As the fox worked his throat to swallow the banana like a snake would Karasu pushed it in making him swallow faster. The crow pushed in till his fingers had entered into his mouth. He watched in fascination as the fruit traveled down his throat. He could see the bulge in his throat as it traveled down, than disappeared when it reached his chest.

Youku hugged his stomach. It hurt him every time he did this. Food was meant to be chewed before swallowed. Thank god it was something soft though. Slowly the pain passed and he looked back at the crow.

"Are you full or would you like another one?" Youku shook his head.

"Suit yourself. You know, maybe you're ready to take something bigger into your mouth." he whispered.

Youku's eyes widen. No, that was something he would never do. He wouldn't let that happen to him. He still had his pride to protect. The crow still hasn't totally broken him down.

"Master, please give me water." He said hoping to change the subject.

"Didn't I just give you water two days ago?"

"Please Master, I'm so thirsty." He begged.

"Since you begged so nicely I'll pamper you and let you have some more water." He pulled out a bottle and a bowel from his bag. He always had food and water when he visited the fox but he didn't always give it to him.

Karasu poured the water into the bowel. Youku waited for the water, he licked his dry lips and if you looked behind him you see his tail move back and forth.

"There you go my pet, drink up."

Youku tried to reach for the bowel but the crow slapped his hand. He smirked and waved his finger back and forth.

"No, no, no, pets don't use their hands to drink from there bowel and they lap it up with their tongues."

Youku growled. He wasn't a dog. Who did this guy think he was. He wasn't about to degrade himself like that. Grabbing the bowel quickly he picked it up and threw it straight at the crow. The water tipped and soaked Karasu, wetting his hair and clothes. For an instant the crow stayed still. He seemed shocked that Youku actually threw the water on top of him.

"Why you ungrateful bitch" he back handed him hard making the fox's body to the side only to be held back by the chains. A new bruised appeared on his face along with the pain he was feeling.

Grabbing his silver hair Karasu pulled him up till he was on his knees. His grip was so tight he was pulling hairs out. The poor prisoner cried out in pain. Youku knew he shouldn't have attacked out before. He didn't think with his head and let his anger take control and now he was going to get beaten again.

"I try to be nice to you and this is how you repay me!" he kicked him in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me Master." He whimpered when the crow stepped on his back.

"You worthless bitch. You don't behave, you don't listen, you don't even put up a fight anymore." He smashed his foot into the weaker mans spine.

Youku didn't fight back he only curled up in a ball. He knew from experience that the best thing he could do was just keep quiet and take the punishment. Soon the crow would get tired and leave. He always did but then the fox wouldn't get fed for a whole day or more.

Karasu kneeled next to his beaten and shaking pet. Gently he slid his hand down his back and sides. He seemed to admire the fox's body. Yes his pet was beautiful.

When he first saw the fox he thought he was strong and beautiful. He had a powerful and dignified stature. His beauty was incomparable. Never in his life had the crow seen such a creature, he was so full of pride sprit. He was drawn to the fox. He wanted nothing more to break him into pieces. He wanted to make him cry and beg. The thought of seeing his eyes go dull and watching him slowly break aroused the crow. That's why he captured him, he had to have the fox for himself.

Karasu had momentary stopped his attacks. The fox had stopped making noise a while ago and it just wasn't fun if he didn't fight back. Slowly he ran his hand down his back. The silver hairs skin was so soft, he loved the feel of it. The clothes Youku wore were shredded and old. They barely clung to the body they were supposed to cover.

"You're still useful for other things my pet"

"No" Youku tried to move back but he was already against the wall.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything today but soon, very soon."

END OF FLASH BACK

Karasu walked through Kurama's rose cloud with easy. The razor sharp rose petals cut into his skin but he seemed not to notice them. They hardly affected him or concerned him.

It annoyed the red head that the other man was so cocky. He carelessly walked into his attack like he was walking through a field of flowers. Every step he took forward caused more flowers would engulf him. Even he would die soon if he continued.

"You never learn. You feeble attacks do little to damage me."

With a snap of his fingers invisible bombs went off in the air destroying the rose petals. They fell from the sky as ash.

Kurama flinched. The bombs brought back pain memories to mind. Youku's body still had the scars from the damage they had cause.

"I have to say I find your human form much more appealing than your demon. Your red hair matches that fiery attitude perfectly."

In a flash he was behind Kurama. His long fingers wrapped around red locks and twirled the hairs around. Kurama froze; he was in such shock than that the crow was so fast. It sent goose bumps down his back when he felt the crows touch.

"Do you remember my touch pet? Can I still make you shake and squirm with just one finger?" He ran his index finger down the back of his neck. Kurama shivered slightly.

"I think I can." He chuckled.

"Don't underestimate me." Kurama lashed out at him but the crow was too fast and dodged it.

"Rose whip" he transformed a simple rose into a spiky green whip.

"Ah yes I remember that neat little trick you can do with plants. It's what made it so difficult to trap you."

Karasu dodged every strike the fox made. It was like he was dancing across the field as the deadly whip came within inches of his skin, but not one blow hit him. The crow seemed like he was actually having fun. He effortless avoided each lash.

Kurama on the other hand was out of breath. Chasing the crow around the stadium had taken a lot out of him. He was getting tired and sweaty while the other wasn't even breathing hard.

"Poor fox, you can't hope to defeat me in your human form. It would be so much easier just to submit. You lack the power and speed to defeat me. Come, death isn't that scary if you think about it." He threw a set of bombs that Kurama barely dodged.

"If only you hadn't run away pet, than circumstances could have been different. But even things that seem ideal always turn sour in the end. I find that there is no greater experience than killing someone you care for. The intimacy murder and victim share is incomparable to any other emotion."

Karasu raised his hand in the air. With a single motion he slung a dozen of invisible bombs at Kurama. The explosion that followed blew up half the stage. Rocks flew into the audience and dust covered the air making a thick cloud around the stadium.

"KURAMA!" Yuske yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I forget to say this in chapter 1. This story was inspired by Awakened Memories by Feather of Darkness. Another story you can find on fan fiction. Special shout out to FD for letting me write this

.

Slowly the smoke cleared and what stood there was not the red head human but a silver haired fox standing tall and proud. Blood dripped down his face covering one of his eyes, the bomb had caused some injuries. He had another wound on his arm that was dripping blood as well.

Karasu looked over the fox. He was still as beautiful as he remembered. Except the fire was back in those eyes. Those golden orbs held defiance and fury. His whole stance screamed arrogance and power. No doubt he wanted vengeance.

Suishi is fortunate that I came when I did. He wouldn't have be able to survive that last attack being what he is. The smirked and looked towards his opponent.

"So my pet makes his appearance. I was beginning to think you were too scared to show your face."

The fox's eye twitched at the nickname. He gritted his teeth. His claws extended and he felt his fangs itch to bit down on flesh and feel his mouth fill up with warm delicious blood. He had no idea why his primal instincts wanted to take control but he pushed them back. To win he needed to use his head.

"I fear nothing from the likes of you." he said. His voice was much deeper and husker now.

"Your ability to make bombs out of nothing was always fascinating. No wonder my human side had trouble with you."

"You flatter me fox but this changes nothing. You weren't able to defeat me than and you won't be able to defeat me now."

He formed to monster bombs in his hands. Now that he was in his true form Youku could see the hideous creature the crow was able to make. They were disgusting. Proof of how evil and twisted Karasu mind was.

The bombs went flying towards the fox. Casualy the kitsune reached into his hair and pulled out two roses. As the monsters flew threw the air he threw them at them. The green stem was a sharp as a needle and went deep inside the bombs. Just before they reached him Youku motioned his hand and the roses glowed a deep red and exploded destroying the bombs with them.

"How very clever, that why I had such difficulty fighting you when I was trapped inside. Lucky for me I find a way to break free from Suishi just long enough to finish you off."

Karasu's eyes widen slightly.

"That's fascinating but no more than a losers excuse. You will still lose today, just like you loss all those years ago."

FLASHBACK

The fox couldn't believe the humiliation he was being put through. Blood dripped down his throat from the corner of his mouth that had been ripped. A rough hand was entangled in his sliver locks keeping a tight grip on him.

Karasu had decided he was done waiting for the fox to submit and was forcing him to. He had broken one of Youku's knees to keep him on the floor and had his hands tied behind his back while he thrusted his shaft into the poor fox's mouth.

"Arrggg" Youku choked. He was barely able to breath. His pride was being torn apart by this disgraceful act.

"This is where you belong. On your knees, like a good little slut pleasing your master." Karasu said harshly. He moaned and pushed himself deeper down the others throat enjoying the warm tight hole. The fox gaged and chocked as the large organ hit the back of his throat. Grabbing fists full of silver hair the crow buckled forward violently.

"I better not feel any teeth." Despite how venerable he had the fox Karasu still feared those sharp fangs.

"Get ready I'm coming." With a grunt and a few more buckles he climaxed. His seed spilled into the fox's mouth

"Drink up Youku" he sneered. He held the fox's head in place while he empty himself down the others throat.

Youku choked as the vile substance was pushed down his mouth.

"That's is, drink every last drop." He did mini thrust to make sure he fully emptied himself before pulling out. The fox coughed violently.

"I have a gift for you my pet" he pulled out red device.

"NO" Youku said. He moves back till his back was against the cold stone wall.

"It's a butt plug or as I like to call it a prostate massager, since every time you move it messages your prostates."

He turned the fox onto his stomach. Youku thrashed around trying to get away.

"Now, now, the more you struggled the more it will hurt." He pinned him down.

Karasu positioned the round smaller end at his entrance and without using any sort of lube he pushed it in all at once making the other scream. Grabbing him by the shoulder he pulled the fox up till he was on his knees. Blood was dripping down Youku's thighs. He whimpered quietly.

Karasu made him sit down on his butt causing the toy to go deeper.

"I think I'll let you stay this way for a while." Karasu stood up.

"When I come back I expect the toy to still be inside you." with that he let Youku alone in the cell.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I must say Youku I prefer your human form. Kurama was so much more dedicate and touchable. And he had such fire in his eyes. So much better than your arrogant defiant gaze."

"I'm sure he appreciates your flattery."

Flying one eye bombs materialized behind Karasu. They looked like bats but the body was just one big eye. All the eyes locked onto Youku than they hurled themselves at him. Skillfully the fox flew into the air jumping effortlessly from spot to spot, almost dancing his way across the field dodging every bomb.

Karasu chuckled.

"When you come from the quest class of demons you find that you can create all kinds of interesting things. These little jewels are what I like to call trace eyes. Once they lock onto you they'll fallow you forever." Youku kept on dodging every bomb.

"Ever herd of ogiki, is a rare plant only found in South America. Ogaki is extremely sensitive to movement. When it senses vibration it closes it leaves around its prey."

"I have no interest in gardening."

Youku landed in the middle of the stadium. He was surrounded by hundreds of flying bombs.

"My, my looks like you're surrounded. What's a boy to do?"

Youko glared. He hate when Karasu referred to him as boy. He was about five hundred years older than him. The crow himself was a mere seventy five years. Youku only knew this because Karasu would love to come into his cell and spank him for every years older he was. His bottom would always turn a dark shade of red.

"I thought you would know better to corner an animal like a fox. We have a tendency to show our teeth."

With a bright blue light vines began to grow. They shielded the fox and sliced through all the bombs destroying them. The plants grew and formed dozens of mouths with sharp teeth .

"Ogiki is already a dangerous plant but becomes several times more lethal when grown under the influence of demonic energy."Youku smirked. His plant had covered most of the arena, the vines moved back and forth. The plant faced the direction of Karasu and glowed red.

"Looks like it zeroed in on you, all your trembling must have caught it's attention." And it was true the crow was trembling.

The plant attacked, its multiple heads going at Karasu from all angles. The crow did his best to dodge every strike. When the plant missed it hit the ground so hard it break off pieces.

"You have to thinking fast to defeat this foe or…" he made a gun sign with his hand and pretended it went off.

Karasu tripped and fell backward. One head covered him pinning him down. In less than seconds the plants covered his whole body. The sharp teeth mouths wrapped around him. His mask went flying into the air. And his body disappeared behind the plants.

The coward was silent. They had not expected that Youku would actually win.

"Such a shame, I expected more. I hoped I would have been able to make him suffer more before he died." Youku started walking away feeling strangely regretful.

"So it looks like Youku… hey get away from me" the announcer said. The plants exploded causing a cloud of dust to cover the field. The dust settled revealing a smug Karasu without his mask. He looked just like Youku remembered him. A face he seen in his nightmares for years.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet."

The fox said nothing, he just glared at him.

"You look surprised Youku did you think it was the last you see of me?"

The crow began to draw in energy from the air around him. His power dramatically increasing till his own hair started to turn from black as night to as gold as the sun. The air around him began to glow green as the energy build up in his hands. Laughing manically Karasu raised the ball of energy at the fox. Youkou eyes widen the ball of power was too big. He couldn't get away. The explosion that fallowed was immense. It killed half the audience and sent Karam's friends flying.

"That explosion was incredible. A good amount of the arena had been destroyed and Youku is nowhere to be seen." The fox girl said.

"Wait there he is" she pointed to the corner were a badly injured red head human Kurama limped out of the rubble.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Karasu smirked.

Kurama stared at him. He had never seen his hair change color. It didn't look bad but Karasu looked totally different. A little crazier.

Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair and tried to create a rose whip but the flower wilted in his hands.

"Your so week now you can't even do your simplest attacks. Just give up; death isn't so scary if you think about it. Who knows you might even enjoy it." he walked towards him.

"There's no one to save you this time my pet."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Youku lay beaten on the ground. His back was covered in whip marks they were still bleeding. Tears poured down his eyes. His body trembled and his tailed stayed between his legs. Never in his life had he felt such pain and humiliation. He was lying bare on the ground with his hair mangled and his body beaten.

His terrible shape was thanks to Karasu's newest punishment for trying to run away. The bastard had forced himself on him and taken him violently. He had fought but the crow had used his bomb to keep him settled. The crow's hands were rough and cold as they handled the fox's body with brushing force.

Youku whimpered when he heard footsteps coming his way. Curling up in a ball he made himself look as small as possible.

"Youku!" said a familiar voice.

He turned to see his best friend Kuronue standing at the entrance. The bat ran to him and kneeled down. He was afraid to touch him because he looked so small and dedicate that he might break with the slightest touch.

"You're so thin and pale." He said.

"K-Kuronue … w-what are you doing here" he whimpered.

"Shhh I came to save you. I'm sorry it took me so long." He gently picked Youku up.

"God you're in terrible shape." He was so skinny that you could see each one of his ribs. And his hip ones were sticking out.

"Can you walk?"

"I'll manage."

Together they snuck their way out of the dungeon carefully avoiding the guards made it out of the castle. It was just when they left through the back entrance that the alarms went off.

"We must hurry, if they catch us Karasu will kill you or worse." Youku said. They started running. Since they were outside Youku was drawing strength from the plants around them.

An arrow flew out of the air knocking the pendent Kuronue always had wrapped around his wrist off.

"Don't" Youku yelled. The bat had turned around and ran back for it.

"I need it." Sharp bamboo spears flew from the ground piercing Kuronue's body. Youku screamed from the bloody sight. Blood poured out the tips of the bamboo draining him fast. He stepped towards his dying friend who was spitting up blood.

"No… go… run while you still can" he choked.

With tearful eyes he took off running leaving his friend.

END OF FLASHBACK

The crowd yelled as Karasu lay dead on the ground. Giant demon plants drained his blood till the last drop. His skin was pale and is eyes dead.

Kurama laid on the ground too but he was alive. His injures were sever but he would survive. He had won the battle against his greatest foe and survived. His friends ran to him. No one saw him smile. He had finally beaten the crow … Yet he felt so hollow.

Five months later.

Kurama sat at his desk doing homework. After Yuske had won the tournament and they all returned home their lives basically went back to normal. He returned home to his mother and started attending school again. He focused a lot on his school work and job. He worked in a clothes store selling men's suit.

Youku had remained silent the whole time, probably resting and recovering his strength, which was a nice change for him. The fox would always talk to him and interfere in his life. It was nice just to be himself and not having someone nag at you to do things a certain way. Yoku would even criticize the way he makes a bowel a cereal.

Kurama had been saving some money and was planning on moving out of his mothers house. He already had a full scholarship, so he didn't have to worry about raising money for school. As much as he would miss her he thought it was time for him to move out on his own. Besides she was now healthy and was dating some man. This way she could enjoy her life to the fullest.

Everything in his life was going according to plan. Soon he graduate high school with honors and move on to college. He earns enough money to cover his apartment and the rest would be covered by student loans that he would pay back two years after graduating college. Yep everything was going perfect.

Well that was till Koenma popped into his room with Boton floating on her broom next to him. They smiled at him excitingly.

"I have a surprise for you Kurama" Koenma said smiling.

"Hello Koenma, what brings you here?"

"You see I have a gift and a burden for you. It's mixed into one." Kurama looked at him confused.

Koenma snapped his fingers and a purple cloud appeared. When it cleared Karasu was on his knees on the floor with his hands tied behind his back by metal cuffs. He wasn't wearing his mask and wasn't putting off any demonic energy. He was unconscious and leaning against Koenma's leg.

Kurama was so socked that he was still alive he couldn't find the words to say. But after a minute of shocked silence he found the words.

"He's human"

Koenma smiled.

"I thought it be easier for you to control him"

Since the fox continued to stare in silence the spirit world prince thought it be best to explain the full situation

"You see after you killed him his spirit was sent to the spirit world like any soul would. With all his crimes there was only one option, Hell. But then there was a problem…"

"Problem"

"Yea, at the last minute, before he died he repent and asked for forgiveness."

"What he gets off just because he repents at the last second?" Kurama growled.

"I know, I know but it's the system. If someone repents they can get a second chance. Usually in this situation I have the soul work for the spirit agency but after I read about all his crimes I thought this would be much more appropriate." He kicked Karasu in the ribs to wake him up.

The crow groaned loudly. He blinked a few times before looking up. The dazed human leaned against the others man's legs feeling too tired to move

"Remember when I said you would have to make up for your crimes well from now on till the last day of your now human life you will spend it as Kurama's servant. Then and only than will you be allowed into heaven" The crow seemed just as shocked as Kurama

"You can't leave me with him" the crow said.

"Oh yes I can" he smirked

The red was speechless even as he herd Youku laughing inside his head. It was the first time he herd him in months.

**Oh this is rich. I can't believe this if really happening. Talk about karma.**

_Shh this is serious._

Kurama was irritated that his inner demon thought this was so amusing.

"Koenma I don't think I can…."

"Come on Kurama I know your planning on getting your own place soon, you'll need someone to cook, clean and do your laundry. And I know that managing a job and concentrating on school work can be very stressful. It would be nice to have someone relieve you of some of those burdens."

**Yes relieve our burdens.** The fox said devilishly.

"I appreciate the amount of thought you put into this but I'm afraid I simply can't. Where would I put him?"

**No! Don't you see this is an opportunity for revenge.**

_I'm not as sick minded as you. I have no desire for revenge._

**I will not let you ruin this. Fate has delivered him right into our hands.**

Kurama growled at himself.

"You're a clever boy I'm sure you'll figure a way to hid him, besides I already made him a human body and attached his soul to it, it's too late to change anything now." Koenma disappeared with Botan leaving a confused Karasu on the floor still tied up.

He stared as the fox waiting to see what he do. Kurama watched him before sighing.

"Well I better get you some clothes. Last thing I need is my mom coming in here seeing a naked tied up man on the floor.

He looked threw his clothes for something that was fit Karasu. He picked a pair of sweat pants that were too big for him and a white shirt. Luckily for him the key to the cuffs was in the key hole. A quick turn and the cuffs opened.

"I'm not going to have to worry about any exploding bombs right." He said handing him the clothes

"No, I'm human now." he whispered.

**You're wasting your clothes on him. Let him be naked**.

Ignoring Youku, Kurama turned around while the other dressed. He was still dazed by the recent turn of events. It seemed like he was going to have Karasu around for a very long time and that was not good. The man is a sick, sadist individual that should be burning in hell right now for all eternity for his crimes but because of some ridicules loophole he was standing here with him, wearing his clothes and glaring at him in his new human form, that Kurama had to admit didn't look so bad, especially when wearing his clothes. His plans didn't include a second person much less Karasu. He wasn't even sure it was safe to keep him around.

"You dressed?" he used already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

He turned around. Now that Karasu was standing he could tell that he has shrunken a good six inches but still hovered above him by a whole head. He was still pale and just as slender. Without his leather jacket his shoulders weren't so broad and his chest wasn't so wide. Kurama wondered if it was because the change of clothes or the human body. The pants fit him good but the shirt was a little tight.

"I-I think I'm hungry." He said holding his stomach. It made a loud growl.

"It feels different from when I use to get hungry in my demon form." He said rubbing his stomach.

"I'll get you some food from the kitchen, stay here."

Kurama walked to the kitchen and start making a sandwich. He put it in a paper plate with some chips and grabbed a soda.

**No, don't feed him you idiot. Starve him like he starved us.**

_First of all it was you not me and pulse I have no desire to be cruel._

**Yes you do I feel it inside you. You just don't want to admit how much you want to hurt a creature.**

_He's human now and will remain that way for the rest of his now shorten life. That is a just enough punishment._

**Admit it, you want to hear him scream. To make him hurt like he hurt us.**

_No I don't._

When Kurama returned he found the crow sitting in his bed with his face buried into his hands. He placed the food on the bed. Karasu looked at it before taking a chip. Kurama watched him eat chip after chip than drink the soda. He ate everything but the sandwich.

"Why didn't you eat the sandwich?"

"The chips were better."

"It's funny how things turn out, isn't fox." he said

"The world works in mysterious ways."

Seeing that it was getting late Kurama pulled out a guest futon he has in the closet. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth but when he came back he found Karasu laying on his bed taking up all the space. The crow had his back to him and was covering himself with his blanket.

"Humm that's my bed, you sleep on the floor." When he shook his shoulder Karasu growled at him.

"But… fine I guess I'll take the floor."

He laid down on the hard futon and covered himself with the thin blanket. Youku was having a fit in his head and it would be hard to sleep with all the noise he was making.

**Don't let him take your bed. Push him to the ground and beat him so he knows his place. Why are you just rolling over? Grow some balls and punish him. Well at least smack him a few times. It's our bed, why should we sleep on the floor. Think of the back pains you'll have tomorrow.**

_It's only for a little while I'll buy an air mattress soon."_

**Extra money you shouldn't be spending.**

Kurama sighed. He thought about staying home tomorrow but than that would have ruined his perfect attendance. No he would have to go to school tomorrow and he would have to do something about Karasu.

The alarm work both the men up. Kurama got up with a sore back and went to the bathroom to get ready while the crow covered his ears.

"What is that dame thing?" He growled.

"Its an alarm clock. It tells me when to wake up."

"Turn it off" he yelled.

"Just press the button on the top."

Karsu slapped the top. The machine stopped making noise.

Kurama game out dressed in his school uniform and grabbed his suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"School, than work. I wont be back till around six so stay in the room till I come back. My mother doesn't come in here and the room is sound proof so as long as you don't go outside you'll be found. There are some chips in the drawer.

"What am I going to do all day while you're gone?"

"You could clean up a bit, there's not much just fold the sheets and maybe a little dusting here and there."

"I'm not your ser…." He trailed off and looked towards the ground.

**Go ahead finish that sentence. Let me show you exactly what you are.**

Kurama simply smiled and put on his shoes. He brushed his hair and fixed his tie. He looked at the crow with his messy bed hair and sleepy eyes.

**Doesn't look so tuff now.**

"Feel free to use the bathroom to freshen up" he pointed to the second door in his room

"You saying I stink."

"No, just thought you might want a hot shower. It'll feel better now in your human form than in your demon. You actually feel the different since your skin is more sensitive. Just don't put it to hot, you can burn yourself."

**Don't give him that comfort. Make him get into a tube of freezing cold water and scrub him down with a cheese grater.**

"Whatever you do, do not leave this room." Kurama warned.

"Whatever"

Kurama had to run to school so he wouldn't be late for class. He made it just before the bell rang. He had trouble sitting in his chair since his back hurt and he spent the whole day listening to Youku complain. It was hard to concentrate on his test and he ended up getting a B.

To add to the already frustrating day he forgot his lunch money because he was occupied with Karasu and it was the first time they sold pizza in three months. Because he forgot him money he couldn't take the bus and had to walk home. Did he mention it was the rainiest and windiest day all year?

The usually calm and mellow red head was seeing red. When he got home he discovered that his room was completely destroyed. His drawers were on the floor and his clothes scattered. All the things he had on the shelf's were either on the floor or tossed somewhere else. His closet was another mess. All his study notes were ripped or bent and also scattered on the floor. His shoes were thrown every were and his desk was upside down. Even the covers on the bed were a mess.

He found Karasu sitting in his beanbag chair in the corner reading a magazine.

**Kill him, kill him, make him bleed and scream.** The fox encouraged.

For one in his life Kurama was tempted to do as Youku said.

"Why did you destroy my room?" he yelled

"I was looking for your magazines. Must say I didn't picture you as the big boob type" he held up a dirty magazine.

"That's not mine, its Yuskue's he left it here." He blushed.

"Than why did you go through all the trouble to hide it so well?" he teased.

"Put my room back the way I had It." he growled.

"What do I look like your maide."

**Come on, come on, get him. Tackle him to the floor and punch him**

"You made the mess and you should clean it"

"I don't care what Koenma says I'm not you slave or servant. I'm leaving." Throwing the magazine on the floor he opened the window and jumped out. Since they were on the second floor it was a long way down. He landed on his feet but then limped away.

"Dame" Kurama said

He doesn't know anything about the human world. He's going to get in trouble.

**Let him leave we're better off without him. Besides he might come back on his own.**

_Now why would he do that?_

**No money, no clothes besides the ones he wearing, no food, no experience in the human world, he'll probably come back in a few days dirty and starving.**

_But I should still give Koenma a call. He could be dangerous to other people._

He grabbed his spirit world communicator

Karasu ran down the street. His leg was killing him. He shouldn't have jumped out like that. He had forgotten about his human body. Everything was new to him. He couldn't see or hear as good as he could before and everything hurt more. It was amazing human had managed to survive this long with these weak bodies.

He ran only five blocks and he was exhausted. Sweat covered his body. Panting he headed into an alley to hide. He didn't see Kurama following him so he assumed he had gotten away. Never less he was on guard no telling what kind of threats were in this new world. He walked down the street. People walked by not noticing him, except a few girls that giggled when he looked at them.

This new world was different. There were stores and shops, people walked by not armed or scared. There was no fighting or blood being spilled. No one shouted or yelled. It was peaceful, no wonder they wanted to keep demons away.

Hungry he stole an apple from a stand. The human in charge was busy attending a costumer. The day was starting to end and the sun was setting. He would need to find a place to sleep. He couldn't barge into someone's house and take their bed since he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He would have to sleep outside.

Going into the park he saw some man sleeping on a bench. Seeing this he decided to look for his own bench. He found one near the entrance and laid down. It wasn't comfortable and he had to curl his feet up to his chest but a least it was something. For a blanket he used some newspaper.

He closed his eyes for no more than five minutes before someone woke him.

"Hey you." a guy wearing a red jacket said. He was young and had a shaved head and wore a black bandana on.

"Want to earn some money? Looking for work?" he asked smirking

He could use some money. Apparently you couldn't do or go anywhere without money. So he knobbed and stood up. The man took a step back.

"You're a tall one now aren't ya." He smiled.

"Doesn't matter you have a pretty face. Come on" he followed the man to see what kind of work he would do. Hopefully it wasn't heavy lifting, he didn't think his human body was capable of lifting much.

The man led him into some apartment building were there were people smoking in the hallway. One guy winked at him.

"Here we are, home sweat home." The man stopped at a door and knocked. Seconds later it was open.

Walking in Karasu saw five other men. They were playing cards and smoking too. The crow had a bad feeling about it.

"Whhooo Jamey you got a cute one this time." A man said.

"Found this jewel hiding out in the park. I told you I always get good ones'

"I hope you don't mind there's more than one of us."

"Why does it matter?" he said. He didn't even know what the job was yet.

"I guess it doesn't. So what your price. Let's see there's five of us so let's say 50 bucks a every half hour?"

Karasu didn't think earning 100 dollars an hour was so bad. He didn't know how human money worked but he take what he could get.

"Alright."

"Great." Before he could react the man grabbed his hair and kissed him. Instantly the crow pushed him away. The other man were closing in with lustfull eyes,

"You like to play rough huh? I like that." The man pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing I thought you offered me work." He tried to push the other away but two men pinned his arms down.

"Yea working for a whore." One guy was undoing his belt while another was pulling Karasu's shirt up.

"NO" he yelled. He thrashed against the other.

"We got a fighter." A man chuckled. The pinned him down so he couldn't move,

"Hold still now or I might cut you" a man took out a knife and started to cut through his shirt.

"I said no humans" he managed to kick one man in the face. He went flying back.

"Why you whore." The man pushed the knife into his ribs cutting through the skin. Blood rushed out as it dug deeper.

Karasu screamed as he went through the most painful thing he ever experienced. The blade dug deeper into his flesh. Warm blood traveled down his sides. And something else was happening. His cheeks were wet. He was actually crying, he had never cried in his life.

"Aww did I hurt the poor baby" the man taunted. He pulled the knife away leaving a blood hole on Karasu's sides.

"Hey Bill you ok?" he asked

"Yea, he's got some kick but did you really have to get blood all over my floors"

"It's worth it, he's trembling now. You'll be a good boy for us now right. I would hate to have to but more holes in that pretty body of yours." He stroked the crows head

"Now let's get those pants off."

The men were pulling down his pant while Karasu struggled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you boys do that. You see that ass isn't your to take."

The men looked to the ceiling in surprise. Botan was flying above them on her scythe.

"What the hell"

"Nighty night" she spread some powder over their heads. Instantly they all feel to the floor.

She walked over to Karasu who was clutching his wound. She kneeled beside him

"It's amazing how much pain a human can feel isn't. They have such weak bodies but they can be so strong. Come on, Kurama is worried about you." she lifted him up on her scythe.

"I don't want to go back" he hissed.

"Then I can take you straight to hell from here. Would you prefer that?"

"No" he whispered.

"Then we go to Kurama's house. Oh and don't run away or next time there will be consequences."

They flew over house and stores. Karasu groaned as his owned ached. They flew right through the open window that lead to Kurama's bed room.

"Here you Kurama, one crow" she dumped him on the floor."

"Thanks Botan, it looks like he got into some trouble." Kurama went to examine the wound but he was pushed away.

"Just put a little alcohol and he'll be fine." She said.

"Well I have more souls to collect, bye"

"Thanks again Boton." He waved as she left.

**His blood smells good.**

_I know._

"How did you get so hurt."

"I got into a fight."

"With who?" he grabbed some bandages and ointment.

"Some humans" Karasu sat on the bed as the fox treated his wound.

"This will hurt a little." He pressed a wet cloth to the crows wound. Karasu hissed slightly.

"You should be more careful, the human world can be just as dangerous as the demon world."

"I hate this weak body. How do you take it?"

"It's not so bad once you get used to it and I'm not totally human. I'm more of a hanyou, half human, half demon… But you are a full human, so you're screwed." He finished bandaging the wound.

"There all better" he stared at the crow for a long time. He did this till Karasu got angry.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason" he sighed.

_I guess a thank you was too much to ask for._

**He should be parsing you for being so kind and generous. You give him food, clothes, bed and a roof over his head and what does he do to repay you, he destroys your room and runs away leaving you to clean up the mess. Than he gets himself hurt and you have to take care of him and he doesn't even give you a signal word of thanks.**

_He's just having difficulties adjusting to his new situation. I'm sure in a few days he'll calm down._

**Or try to kill you in your sleep. I say when he goes to bed we plant a seed in his body so we can track him.**

_That's actually a good idea._

That night after Karasu had fallen asleep on his bed Kurama quietly got up. He held a tiny brown seed in his hand. The red head stood over the sleeping man. He had given the crow some knew pants but left him without a shirt so it wouldn't irate the wound.

**Mmmm he does look good shirtless and his blood smells so goo**d.

_Where should we plant the seed?_

**How about we make it take root in his prostates. Who knows he might even like that.**

_Why have you only been thinking with your dick lately? Your always so dignified and respectful, why are you acting like a perv all of the sudden and especially around him? Why would you want to have any kind of sexual relationship with him after all he's done to you? One would think the idea of touching him would disgust you._

**There no greater turn on to a demon than revenge. And right now I can't think of no greater revenge than having him on all fours begging or filling his mouth with something other than insults and sly comments.**

_Demons are creepy_

**Come on Suichi you can't tell me you don't want to cover his body in our marks. That the thought of staking claim to his body and making him scream for us doesn't arouse you. Just imagine him kneeling at our feet or lying on our bed with his legs spread wide for us.**

_I will not take part in this sick fantasy you have. Besides you will never get him to do those thinks willingly._

**Who says anything about him having a choice? He's our slave remember.**

_Servant_

**Slave, servant minor details. There hardly a different. I'm simply stating that we don't need his consent to take what we want. Hey maybe well have him so well trained in a few years he'll give us his consent.**

_I will not rape_

**Don't think of it as rape, think of it as payment for caring to his everyday needs and if he acts out just think of beating him as teaching him how to behave.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kurama sat up and he instantly felt the back pains. Groaning he sat up feeling exhausted. He looked to his clock to see it was unplugged.

"What… why is my alarm clock unplugged. What time is it?"

Getting up he quickly looked at the time on his lap top. It was nine o'clock, he was late for school.

_Who unplugged my alarm clock?_

**I'll give you one guess.**

Growling Kurama walked towards the crow who was still sleeping.

"Karasu, Karasu wake up"

"What" he moaned still half asleep.

"Why did you unplug my alarm clock?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't want it waking me up."

"It's supposed to wake you up. Now I'm late for school."

He quickly dressed.

"We'll talk about this later for now behave till I get back."

"Fine" he rubbed his wound gently.

"Don't touch it or it will get infected." Kurama warned.

"It itches." He complained.

"Ignore it, lie on your side, it might help."

**I told you we should have pushed the seed deeper into his wound.**

_I didn't want to risk waking him up._

Kurama left his house in a hurry. He didn't even have time to eat breakfast.

Karasu watched him run down the street and felt a smile creep on his face. He liked to purposely cause the fox burdens. Sure he couldn't hurt him like he could before but that doesn't mean he can't mess with him. And he could always use his mind games against him if things got too bad.

As the day went on Karasu found himself getting more and more board. He had read all of Kurama's books including the history and science ones. Human history was so pathetic. They repeated the same mistakes over and over again and army generals had idiotic battle plans.

After that he snuck into the kitchen when Suishi's mom was in the bathroom and grabbed a bag of chips and soda. He even took a nap and Kurama still hadn't come back yet. It was too bad he didn't have a TV in his room. There was only one TV in the whole house and that was in the living room and he couldn't watch it because Suichi's mom was in there.

It wasn't till it got dark that Kurama came back. He once again found his room a mess and this time there were bags of chips and soda cans everywhere. The fox felt his blood boil. He was late to class and had to go to detention for two hours and because he had been distracted by Karasu for the last two days he had no time to study for his test and got a 67% on it. Since he had detention he had missed his first two hours of work and was fired. When he saw the wrappers and cans he knew Karasu had left the room. What if his mother had seen him? It would have been a disaster.

"Why you leave the room?" he growled.

"I was hungry."

"You should have waited till I got home. What if my mother saw you, did you even think about that?"

"I wasn't seen and so what if she did see me. You're a demon you shouldn't care about a lowly human. I expected more from the great fox thief than to love a disgusting human." he mocked.

That did it, before Karasu could blink his head snapped to the side and he felt a burning pain in his cheeks. The force of the hit made him fall to the floor. Karasu held his red check while kneeling on the floor. It took him a moment to register what had happen. He was outrage the red head had dared to lay a hand on him. He looked at him in pure anger.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that!" Kurama growled.

"How dare you lay your filthy hand on me and for a mere human no less." Karasu began to stand up but Kurama pushed him against the wall had held him there by his throat. The crow clawed at his hand but it only enraged the demon more.

"Enough, if you haven't notice Karasu you are a human, so that must make you filthy and disgusting too. Your nothing but a lowly human now."

Karasu managed to turn his head away. Kurama had thrown his word back at him and the worst part was that he was right. He wasn't a demons anymore, he had no power, he couldn't even feed himself. Without Kurama he wouldn't have anyone to supply him with food.

"You have no idea the trouble you cost me. I've tried to be reasonable but all you do is misbehave and insult. I'v treated you good since you been here, I even let you use my bed while I slept on the floor. Maybe its time that stopped." he squezzed Karasu's throat tighter. The human was begining to turn purple.

He let go of his grip on the humans neck and Karasu dropped to the floor gasping for air. The crow looked up at the red head. Kurama glared down at him.

"My room is dirty, clean it, NOW" he ordered before going to his bed and sitting down.

Karasu just stared at him. He blink a few times, too shocked to move.

"Did I stutter? Clean this mess, all of it. Now!" he ordered. Kurama's nails scratched against the blanket.

Slowly Karasu sat up and started picking up the wrappers and cans from the floor. He threw them in a small trash can located in the room while keeping his eyes to the floor. He felt so embarrassed by being forced to act like a common servant.

Once all the trash was cleaned Kurama smiled. He got a strange satisfaction from getting the crow to do what he wanted. He wanted to subjected the man even more. Make do the most humiliating and demining things he could think of.

"Good, now put the books back where they were and after your done with that you can pick up all my clothes you threw around." He said smirking.

Karasu growled but didn't say a word as he picked up the books and neatly staked them on the shelf's before he picked up and folded all Kurama's clothes. After he was done he turned to Kurama.

"You happy now." he said angrily.

Kurama smiled. Karasu looked cute when he pouts. He wonders if he looked cuter moaning or maybe crying.

**Come on, take him now. Show him who's the alpha here.**

_I'm against rape_

**No you're not, just watch he's going to push you too far and you're going to end up pushing him to the ground and violating him brutally with no control over yourself. At least if you do it now it won't be so brutal. I assume you'll prepare him, but of course it'll be for your comfort not his.**

_Do you honestly think I would really lose control of myself. I take great pride in myself control and leveled headiness. It has helped me greatly over the years._

**Do you think he will enjoy being bottom? I doubt he's ever been dominated before. Do you think we should take him on his back or on all fours for his first time? Maybe we could get a little kinky and take him standing up or maybe he can hang him upside down and do it. No, no I got it, we'll make him ride us. That's it, he'll fuck himself.**

_Do you even hear yourself?_ Kurama was annoyed at his inner demon but what he said did sound arousing.

**Yea, you're right. I think hoping we could get him to ride us might be too much to ask for, for the first time. Maybe on the fourth time well do it.**

"Hey" Karasu said.

Kurama came back to reality.

"I'm done" he growled.

"Good."

Kurama laid down on his bed. He let out a pleasurable sigh as his sore back felt the comfort of his mattress. Yes, today he would be sleeping on his bed. Karasu could survive on the floor for a bit.

"I'm board." Karasu complained.

**I know some thing fun we could do.**

"There are some books on the shelf." Kurama said.

"I read them all." he huffed.

"I want to watch TV"

"You know you can't do that. The TV is in the living room, my mom might see you."

"Can't you just say I'm a friend from school?"

"It's almost ten o'clock, none of my friends would visit this late. Well maybe Yuske but my mom knows him well."

Signing Karasu sat down on the futon. He was so board he couldn't even sleep.

"If you start acting like a good boy maybe I will take you to the library tomorrow so you can check out some books." Kurama reached down from his bed and softly stroked the black locks. Karasu slapped his hand away.

"Don't talk to me like that." the crow said annoyed. He shifts around trying to find a comfortable position.

Kurama smiled and rested his head on his pillow.

**It's nice having him at the foot of our bed isn't. That's where a dog should be. Of course there's nothing wrong with having him share our bed. It could get cold during the night. It might be nice to have someone to warm us up.**

_Maybe, but we'd have to lay really close together to fit on this signal person bed._

Kurama drifted to sleep dreaming about delightful fantasy about his lovely servant. He had no idea that Youko was creating those dreams for him. The fox made the red head dream of claiming the crow in as many ways his mind could think of.

Kurama dreamed that Karasu was sitting on his bed wearing a loose komodo, a thin blanket covered his lower body. The crows long hair fell around his body neatly and his face was slightly flushed. The komodo was slipping of his shoulders revealing his chest. In the sweetest voice ever, Karasu said his name.

"Ku-ra-ma" he said softly.

"Please, I need you."

Kurama stood in front of him. Grabbing his shoulders he pulled the komodo down further. Karasu moaned as he felt the others hands on him.

"Tell me what you want." Kurama growled huskily.

"I want you, I need you, please Kurama-sama take me." he begged. He wraps his arms around Kurama's waste and buried his head in his abdomen.

Kurama felt his manhood grow and harden. In all his human life he never felt to aroused. Grabbing a handful of black hair he pulled Karasu's head to his member.

"Take off my pants with your teeth." he ordered.

"Yes Master." and without further delay Karasu was on his knees. His teeth grabbing hold of the zipper he pulled down.

"Master I can't undo the button."

"Fine" Kurama did it himself. He also pulled down his underwear.

"Now..." the fox smirked as he pulled the crows head towards his now aching member.

"Go on pet, taste it."

Karasu's mouth was so close to him member now. Those beautiful dedicate lips parted slightly, preparing to take him into his mouth.

He watched as the crow seductively licked his lips.

He was so close he was just inches away. Soon he feels that tongue run up and down his hard manhood.

Just before those perfect lips closed around him, the word began to blur. He found himself laying on his bed. His body was covered in seat and he was panting. It was a dream, a beautiful dream. He really couldn't believe it, it seemed so real. Even now he could feel his hard member arch and twitch between his legs. He was so hot it almost burned.

**See, that dream could become reality if you wanted it to be. Look he's sleeping so peacefully, lets kiss him and see if he wakes up like sleeping beauty.**

Karasu was sleeping peacefully. His lips plump and soft. His looked so beautiful, he almost looked like a rose, a black rose. Kurama knew that he wanted him. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything else before. He wanted him so badly it hurt.

Getting up Kurama went to the bathroom. He would need to take a cold shower to cool himself down.

**Why take a cold shower when you could have warm lips around you?**

_Quiet, it's your fault I'm like this. Why you show me those dreams_

**To show you how good it would feel to have him.**

Kurama tuned on the falsest and dunked his head into the freezing water trying to cool off. He shivered as the cold water ran down his burning skin.

"Ku-ra-ma" The red head froze. That voice sounded just like in his dream. He felt his member twitch again. Kurama shook his head out from the shower curtains.

Karasu stood at the door, looking sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned softly.

**Aww how cute.**

"What is it Karasu? I'm kind of busy."

"I'm hungry"

"I'll get you something to eat when I get out of the shower."

**I know something he can eat**. Youku snickered.

Karasu turned to leave but than he stopped and smirked over his shoulder.

"Your human body it quiet beautiful"

He left Kurama stunned. Than the fox remember that the shower curtain was a plastic see threw one, so the crow saw his whole body. The blush on his face was almost as red as his hair.

**What are you embarrassed about, if you wanted you could make him display his body for you.**

_He saw me naked._

**It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time he sees us naked.**

Kurama finished his bath and put on the same clothes he had on before. He was just about to go to the kitchen but then he saw Karasu sound asleep on the futon.

_I guess I don't need to go get him food now._

He laid down back on his bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and he would need to start looking for a new job. His blood boiled every time he thought of it and his glare always landed on the crow.

_Maybe I should ground him._

**How about a good old fashion spanking.**

_Maybe_. Kurama thought as he felt himself drift off.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Kurama, wake up. It's already 10:00. I thought you liked to wake up early." Karasu shook the fox's body.

Kurama rolled to his side and covered himself with his blanket so the crow didn't see him.

"Wake you insolent fox. I demand you fetch me something to eat" he shook on the red heads body harder. He raised his fist in the air and brought it down to hit him.

A clawed hand caught his wrist.

"W-what"

Sitting up, still holding his wrist the fox pulled the blanket off him. Silver hair replaced red and green eyes turned to gold. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Youku" Karasu said nervously.

"Long time no see" his voice was now much deeper in his demon form. He squeezed Karasu hand when he tried to pull away.

"Stop!" he screamed. His wrist was starting to crack from the pressure.

Youku chuckled evilly. He brought the crow closer till they were face to face.

"Well here we are, all these years later, except this time the positions are reverses." his voice held the promise of pain and misery. Karasu struggled even more to escape.

"On your knees" he ordered.

"Never"

"You will obey me human" he caught both of the crow's wrist.

"Make me" Karasu kicked him in the stomach.

Unfortunately it had little effect on him. He hardly felt the attack but he was unwilling to let this act of disobedience go unpunished. He slapped the crow so hard Karasu ended up on the floor.

The crow laid stunned, his mind in a daze. Though his brain was elsewhere, he was fully aware of the burning sensation on his cheek.

"Hopefully that will teach you to behave according to your stasis."

Karasu was still on the floor. He gently held his cheek. It was starting to swell and the corner of his lip was bleeding. He cursed his human body for being so week.

"I didn't think that hit would mess up your face so much. Pity."

"Get away from me" he yelled.

"Quiet, you'll wake him."

"Who"

"Suichi, he's still sleeping. Why do you think I'm able to take physical form. Now as I said before, on your knees."

"Go to heellll" He screamed as vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

The vines forced him to sit up on his knees. His arms were bent behind his back and a vine wrapped around his neck pulling his head back so his neck was bared to the fox.

"Much better."

Karasu growled at him. The vines dug into his skin

"Now what should I do with you." He dragged his claw finger down the crow's throat.

Karasu froze; if Youku put too much pressure his claw would slice his throat. The fox took advantage of his fear by making his vines start to slither under his clothes.

"No fox, I order you to stop." he tried to make his voice sound threatening but it came out half panicked.

"You don't give orders anymore." He glared.

The veins wrapped around his whole body making sure he couldn't move a muscle without Youku's say so.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked smirking

Karasu kept quiet and stared at him.

"Well let's find out." he smiled sadistically.

The vines started wiggling and sliding all over his body. They tickled under his arms, neck, sides, feet and whatever other sensitive spot the vines could find. Karasu started laughing uncontrollably, if he struggled it hurt but if he stayed still he be tickled. He was constantly being tickled and he couldn't take it. His sides hurt from laughing so much and his lungs were sore from breathing so rapidly.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Youku commented.

"Stop, I-I can't take it." He gasps for breath.

"But I love hearing your voice. Keep laughing for me."

The vines raised Karasu arms above his head and lifted him up till his feet dangled a foot of the ground. The vines showed no mercy for his sides and arm pits. Still laughing Karasu had to close his eyes to stop himself from crying.

"I'm goanna pee my pants, stop"

Youku stopped the vines from moving. The crow was still suspended above the air.

"I wouldn't want you to soil Suichi's floor now would I."

"You bastard" Karsu voice was hoarse from laughing so much.

He received another slap to the face. His head jerked to the side and a red hand print appeared on his face.

"You shouldn't talk to your superior like that." Youku was satisfied when he saw Karasu's eyes water.

"The pain is much more intense for humans isn't."

"Shut up"

He received another slap, this time harder.

"Manners" Youku reminded.

"Put me down my arms hurt." It felt like his arms were being pulled out their sockets. Stupid human body couldn't even support its own wait.

"Say please and maybe I will."

"Fine, please let me down"

Youku smiled. He was finally getting though his servants stubbornness.

"Before I let you down I want a kiss."

"A kiss?" Karasu looked at him confused. Why on earth would he want a kiss from him. Didn't the fox despise him?

"Yea a kiss, but it has to be a good one. No, small peck." The fox leaned in.

"Well, do we have a deal? If not feel free to hang around." he chuckled

Karasu was annoyed by the cheap joke but felt it was best to ignore it.

"Fine, I'll kiss you"

"Good."

Your grabbed on to his hair and brought him in closer. Their lips pushed against each other and their tongues tangled together. Youku explored the crows mouth, this was the first time he actually kissed him willingly. Surprisingly the crow tasted pretty good.

When Karasu tried to take control of the kiss the sliver haired bit him hard.

"Ouch! You..." before he could say any more Youku pulled him back into the kiss. It was long and aggressive. Every time Karasu tried to take the lead or get to into it Youku bit him. Those sharp fangs cut up his tongue and lips.

Youku purred against the crows neck. Karasu's blood tasted wonderful. This encouraged him to bit down harder when the crow missed behaved.

"Enough" the crow gasped.

"I need to breath."

Youku bit his lower lip one more time before he pulled away.

"Put me down" Karasu demanded.

Snapping his fingers the vines dropped him roughly. Karasu landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Arrggg" he slowly sat up with an aching body.

"You're so small now" Youku commented.

It was true. When Youku was in his demon form he was a foot higher than Karasu and his muscle were a good two inches wider. Karasu's human body was much smaller than he used to be. If he stood side by side with the fox his head would barley reach the others shoulder. The crow much more preferred Kurama over Youku and not just because he was bigger than the red head.

"Oh shove it." her growled.

"Now that's not a bad idea."

Youku pounced on him. He grabbed both his wrist and held them above his head.

"Let me go." Karasu growled.

"Don't move." Youku used his superior strength to pin him down.

"Stop you can't" He screamed as a hand ripped off his shirt.

"Yes I can. Unless you forgotten I own you now."

Vines wrapped around his arms and ankles. They lifted his hands above his head and spread his legs apart.

"Be good and don't struggle and I might be gentle"

"NO!" he screamed.

"Quiet, you'll wake Suichi" Youku ran his hands down the others body. His skin was so soft and smooth. He just wanted to kiss him all over.

"Your body would look beautiful in my marks." Youku hummed against Karasu's throat. Those sharp fangs nibbled at the delicate flesh.

"Don't you dare stain my body with your filth." Karasu pulled against the veins.

Youku smirked, he dragged his fingers over the crows chest.

"By the time I'm done there won't be an inch of your body I haven't touched or tasted." he pulled one of the crows nipples till the skin stretched an inch away from the chest.

"You could have known my body years ago and tasted every bit of it." Karasu smirked. He bit his lip

Not liking his pet's smart mouth Youku dug his claw into Karasu's nipple. The crow hissed when his nipple was twisted.

"You weren't as cute as you are now."

Youku was just about to pull down the others pants but then he had a splitting head ach.

What the hell are you doing! Kurama yelled in his head.

Having a little bit of fun.

You've taken this far enough

Youku growled in annoyances but there was nothing he could do when his hair started to turn red and his eyes changed to green.

Kurama stared at a terrified Karasu. He reached out towards the crow but he flinched away.

"Shhhl, I'm not like him I would never do that." He untied Karasu and gently sat the crow up. He was roughly pushed away.

"Stay away from me you mongrel." Karasu growled.

**Smack him; smack him again for being rude.**

_You shut up._

"Why don't we go to the library like I promised you? I'll buy you an ice cream to make up for it."

"Do you seriously think an ice cream will make up for what you did."

Kurama glared at him.

"You've done far worse. Now if you want to go to the library I'll take you, if not feel free to spend the whole day here."

"No, I want to go."

"Then let's go"

After the two had showered and dress Kurama snuck Karasu out of his house.

"Stay closer and stay where I can see you" Kurama told him.

"I won't try to escape. You herd that blue haired bitch, I try to leave and I'll be sent to hell."

He should be there now. Bastard shouldn't even be breathing.

"Kurama?"

"Yes"

"How come you don't want to hurt me like your demon self?"

The red head frowned; this was a subject he did not want to have, ever.

"I will punish you if you cross the line but I will not rape you."

"Oh"

Karasu looked around the human world; it was all very different from the demon world. People seemed calm and relaxed. Usually in the demon word everyone was on guard all the time but here people seemed happy.

"Why do you like the human world so much? I know you're staying here because of your mother but there must be more to it than just that."

"It's much more peaceful here. Humans have a much more different life style than demons. They have laws and rules that let them function together and form a civilized society. Not like in the demon world were the one who has the most physical strength rules all."

"I like the demon way better. The food change is the oldest and most basic law in history."

"With the way you are now you be on the bottom"

**Yes, and in more ways than one.** Youku snickered.

"I won't ever get my demon body back will I?" He asked with his head down.

Kurama was silent for a whole minute before he spoke.

"I worked for Koenma before. I've never really seen how they do it but I been told about how they deal with sprits like you. Koenma took your soul out of your body and put it into a human body he made that was identical to your demon."

"And what happen to my demon body?" he asked nervously.

"They probably destroyed it."

Karasu looked at him in horror. His eyes rounded and he turned his head away.

**Don't be sad, your human body is so much better. It's so soft and warm. Its dedicate like a rose and so beautiful.**

"This, this…. They can't do this. It was my body, mine. They just can't take it away and put me in this." He grabbed his shirt and looked at his body in discuss.

**Aww, look at him, he so sad. Let's comfort him. We can show him how good a human body can feel. Just give me an hour and he'll love his new body.**

_Or he'll commit suicide._

**He's here because he doesn't want to go to hell. He dies before he completes his part of the deal he will automatically get there.**

_What do you think will happen if he is accidentally killed? Like if he gets hit by a bus or falls down the stairs?_

**Probably depending on the time he's served us Koenma will either bring him back or decided he has done enough.**

_How much time would it take for him to get sent to heaven_?

**Maybe if he dies after thirty or forty years. If he's good, maybe only twenty years.**

"It's not as bad as you think. I lived in this body for seventeen years. It's actually nice to let things go and openly feel love and happiness. A demon can have no friends and never trust a human can."

"But you still have your demon powers. I have nothing." His voice was week and hoarse.

**You don't deserve much more.**

"You have your health"

Karasu sneezed and coughed violently.

**I think he caught a cold that night he ran away. I was pretty cold and he didn't wear a coat.**

"So much for that." He spat.

"You have your brains."

"And what good is that. I'm only good at tactics and battle plans. What good is that in this human world?"

_True, Japan isn't going to war with anyone and I would never let him participate in war. Knowing him he work his way up and become a general in a month or just kill the general and forcefully take his spot._

**He has his looks, tell him he's beautiful.**

_Youku!_

**I'm just trying to help.**

"Well you have your looks."

Karasu couldn't disagree with that, he knew he was beautiful.

"That's only good if I plan to be a whore."

**When your right, your right. I haven't even thought of selling his body off. That would sure help you with moving out.**

_That's disgusting._

**Your right, it would be disgusting letting strange man use what we use.**

"You can be a model or spoke person or actor."

Karasu looked at him for a long time.

"I expected you to lock me away and only let me out when you want to… use me." he looked at the ground.

"I…I was scared you were going to torture and rape me, like I did to you. I know it was be a fair punishment after all the pain I put you through but… but I just wouldn't be able to take it… I know I must sound week and pathetic. After all I can dish it out but can't take it." Kurama saw a tear run down the crow's cheek.

_His human emotions are kicking in. He's feeling things he never would have felt as a demon. He's opening up and telling me these things because he doesn't know how to handle them._

"I won't say I forgive you because that would be a lie but I will help you."

"Why, why would you help me?"

"Because you're hurt and scared."

"I don't deserve your kindness." He sobbed.

**So true.**

"Let's go to the library. Maybe after you picked out a few books you'll feel better." Kurama gently put his arm around the crow and whipped his face with a cloth.

"Come on, were almost there."

They walked with Kurama's arm around him for the rest of the way, ignoring the whispers and giggles.

At the library Kurama let him browse around. There were so many books and so many categories. The crow pulled out every book on the shelf and examined them closely. Kurama smiled when he saw how evolved the crow was on choosing a book. After twenty minutes the crow was done to two books, he looked between them deciding which he wanted.

"You know you can take out more than one book?" Kurama told him.

"Really? How many?"

"Up to ten"

"You should have told be sooner."

In another twenty minutes Karasu stacked ten books on a table. Kurama looked over them, most were poetry books, and one politic book.

"You sure like poetry." he frowned. Most of the poetry books were dark and cruel. They even said on the cover that it may not be suitable to light hearted adults.

"Why would you want a politic book?"

"If I'm going to be living in this world I have to know the rules. I can't live in this world without knowing the laws and regulations."

**All he needs to know is to listen to me. My word will be his law.**

_It will be good for him to know how things in the human world work. You should be proud he's making an effort to fit in._

Do you really want him learning politics?

What's the harm of it? He has no social security number and no birth certificate. He couldn't even get a job at Burger King.

I still don't like it. You should keep him ignorant to this world so he'll be dependent on you.

"Why don't you get a nice fiction book?"

"Why read about made up adventures when I can make my own."

"True but there are now monsters and heroes in this world. Well there are, but there in a different form."

"This sounds like a boring world."

**He's right about that.**

"Then let's cheek these out."

"So I can bring them back and get more book?"

"Yes, but you have to bring them back on time or they charge you."

"Sounds fare, I like this place."

"If you behave you can come back."

After checking the books out they gave the crow a little bag so he could carry them.

"Be very careful with those books." the fox warned.

"I'm not a child, so don't speak to be like that."

**Let me slap him, let me slap him.**

"Now what?"

"Were going job hunting."

"Where?"

Kurama pulled out a little address book.

"I got a few places off the internet that are hiring."

"It's better than being stuck in that room."


End file.
